


lightyears

by kinkykenjirou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Oikawa goes to Shiratorizawa, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Semi goes to Seijoh, everything else is the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykenjirou/pseuds/kinkykenjirou
Summary: Eita was used to seeing Iwaizumi in front of him. Only, Iwaizumi never looks back, for he sees something far beyond, to perfect dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin.





	lightyears

**Author's Note:**

> so i finished an anime series and watched a movie and i was suddenly sad about the endings and i'm here with this angst because one-sided iwasemi always makes me feel so much sadness.
> 
> anw, i'm hoping to get over my writer's block (which is increasingly making me frustrated) so i kinda feel bad about this but idk, im really sad about things rn. i just hope you like this! and enjoy reading ^^

Ever since Eita first met Iwaizumi, the man had always been in front of him.

Eita remembered the day he saw him for the first time, the loud thump of the tossed volleyball hitting the ground, the silent cheer and subtle fist bump, and then olive-green eyes meeting chocolate-brown ones, along with a nod of acknowledgment.

His team never got to play against Kitagawa Daiichi but he always watched their matches, watched as Iwaizumi get in powerful spikes and serves that tear down the defense of their opponents and put them in disarray. He watched him grow wings and fly, higher and higher every time. Eita always found himself mesmerized and taken aback by such raw power, grace and beauty.

Eita never expected for their paths to cross, they never did since middle school. But things changed when he entered the club room of Aoba Johsai in his first year of high school and he saw the familiar tan skin and raven hair.

“You’re Kitagawa Daiichi’s ace.” Eita said as he stood beside him and placed his belongings in the locker he claimed for himself beside the raven.

“Yeah. You’re the setter from Sugiyama right?”

“Yes. I’m surprised you recognized me.”

Iwaizumi shrugged, “You’re one of the few known names in middle school aside from Oikawa.”

Eita nodded and offered his hand out, “I’m Semi Eita, by the way.”

Iwaizumi took the hand in his and firmly shook it, and Eita could feel how strong but gentle his grip was, and it made Eita’s chest swirl in a weird but pleasant way.

Iwaizumi grinned, “I know. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Eita mirrored the grin on Iwaizumi’s face, “I know.”

_(Later on, Eita would realize how harsh it is, to have someone dangling in front of him only to snatch it back when he tried to reach out.)_

 

 

In their first year, they were already both candidates for starters. Eita was appointed the pinch server and Iwaizumi was occasionally put in during matches. He was sure they would secure their setter and spiker positions by their second year.

And they did, along with a flawless connection that flowed through them born from extended spiking practices and team bonding. Eita always knew that volleyball was fun, and he held his setter position with pride. But tossing to Iwaizumi was on a whole new level and Eita liked the feeling.

Maybe, Eita thought, maybe they weren’t meant to play on the opposite sides of the court.

Eita tossed the ball and Iwaizumi hit it precisely and powerfully, the loud thump resonating through the gym. Iwaizumi cheered silently and Eita saw the joy in his face when Iwaizumi turned to him and asked for another.

Maybe they were meant to be this way, playing on the same side as a team and as a duo.

 

 

In the Inter High of their second year, Iwaizumi was brimming with excitement that it was very evident on his features, the kind of excitement Eita had never seen before, or so he thought. And when they passed by Shiratorizawa along the halls, with Oikawa and Ushijima leading the team, Iwaizumi stopped and Oikawa did as well. They faced each other, shared matching grins (challenging and excited) and handshakes and the promise of beating each other on the court.

(It was different from their first year, because Eita and Iwaizumi weren’t regulars just yet, and Ushijima and Oikawa already were. Now, they are standing on equal grounds, which made Iwaizumi anticipate the match even more because he finally got the chance to beat Oikawa in a formal match.)

 _Ah_ , Eita thought, he saw that excitement before already. His mind conjured up flashbacks of his middle school days when he would watch Kitagawa Daiichi play, watch the wonderful and amazing setter-spiker duo that was Oikawa and Iwaizumi and there he would always see the excitement and the pure elation on Iwaizumi’s face once he gets a clean spike in, turning to face Oikawa as they cheered and bumped fists.

They continue to walk towards the locker room without Iwaizumi who went somewhere with Oikawa and somehow, Eita’s chest felt heavy.

 

 

Still, Eita continued to strive to be the best setter he could be for Iwaizumi and for the team. Yahaba noticed his struggles, he was too perceptive for a first year (Eita thinks he would make a great captain someday). Matsukawa and Hanamaki would notice his off days or the days when he pushed himself too far from his limit.

It took almost having his wrist injured for him to snap back to his senses. It was a good thing Yahaba saw the signs and went ahead to call Eita out. He was supposed to just brush off the first year and go back to his business but 1) Yahaba was stubborn and 2) he brought back up and by back up, he meant Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi was furious, Eita expected him to be. The man was known for his caring side, albeit in an aggressive manner sometimes. Eita apologized and listened when he was told to give it a rest first.

“We need our best setter out there for the team to come out on top.” Iwaizumi said with a sincere smile on his face, his words carrying a deep reassuring weight in them that made Eita’s chest feel warm.

Eita did as he was told and Yahaba had to fill in for him during practice matches until he was good to go. He also offered the first year some tips and Yahaba was always happy to receive advice.

They lost to Shiratorizawa again that year.

Iwaizumi was frustrated to say the least, and this time it was Eita’s turn to be there and take care of him.

 

 

In their third year, Iwaizumi became captain and he chose Eita to be his vice. Eita accepted the responsibility and promised his best to the team. He wanted to bring them to Nationals, stand in the middle of the Tokyo gymnasium with Iwaizumi, his ace, on his right and the rest of the team on his left, bright lights shining down on them, the smell of air salonpas prominent as he heard the cheers of every spectator of the match, and everyone shared the same sentiment as he did.

They weren’t able to.

Before they even got to face Shiratorizawa, they got beaten by an old powerhouse rising back from the ground, Karasuno.

It left them frustrated and maybe even angry, but it ignited a fierce light in the hearts of their successors.

Yahaba became the next captain and the second year voiced his concerns to Eita.

“I’m not sure I’m up to be the captain, or even the setter. I’m not as good as you or Iwaizumi-san.”

Eita thought back to the days when Yahaba would always be there to have his back, eager to assist and to learn, to be as much help as he could be for the team to improve and be the best they could ever be.

“You’re going to be fine, Shigeru. Listen. You’re not me, nor Hajime. You will never be and that’s fine because you are your own person, your own strength and I think that’s what makes a good leader and player.” Eita smirked, “Besides, no one can put a leash and tame Kentarou better than you could.”

Yahaba rolled his eyes, “I bet he’s sulking because his favorite senpais would be leaving the club already.” There was a hint of sadness in his voice despite the snark and Eita reached up to ruffle the taller boy’s hair, “We’ll still come over and practice with you.”

 

 

The next day, he and Iwaizumi watched Shiratorizawa play against Karasuno. It was an easy first set, with Shiratorizawa taking the lead but Karasuno took back the second. He can feel Oikawa’s annoyance from where he was seated on the bleachers and he could share the same sentiment. Karasuno had always been a pain to play against. They are too unpredictable. Although, Oikawa’s annoyance may also be because of Kageyama, who according to Iwaizumi, Oikawa had issues with during their middle school days.

“Oikawa truly is an amazing player.” Iwaizumi said during the middle of the third set as Shiratorizawa rack up and took back points forcefully. Eita looked at him and saw the fond and affectionate smile on his face.

“Are you both going to the same university?” Eita asked.

“I am just waiting for him to come to a final decision. I’ll go where he goes.”

“You really do love him, huh.”

“Yeah, I’d follow him anywhere. While this arrangement of us playing for different teams and against each other is good, it still feels so much better to stand on the same side of the net as he does.” He faced Eita, “No offense meant.” Eita just waved him off.

He knew it for a long time, but he was too caught up to admit it. Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s relationship was not really hidden in the dark, but it wasn’t common knowledge to the public, only to their circle of friends and respective teammates. Still, he wasn’t able to stop himself from hopelessly pining against Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi had always stood strong in front of him, but he never looked back, no matter how much Eita reached out. Never really looked at Eita the same way Eita did to him. Instead, Iwaizumi was always looking forward, to something and someone far beyond what Eita could be. He was always looking at beautiful brown hair and brown eyes, pale skin and long limbs. Iwaizumi Hajime was and would always be looking at Oikawa Tooru.

Eita chanced a look at him and he saw the awe in Iwaizumi’s face as he watched Oikawa play. Eita recognized that expression for he used to look at Iwaizumi in the same way.

That’s when he realized that he had already lost ever since the beginning.

 

 

The match ended and Shiratorizawa lost. The team only got to bow to the spectators before Iwaizumi stood and went out to the hall, possibly to go to Oikawa. Eita stayed back for a little while and waited for the gym to filter out before he went to look for Iwaizumi.

He found him with Oikawa on the third floor along the more secluded areas by the comfort rooms. He could hear the frustrated sobs from the setter and Iwaizumi’s hushed and soothing voice trying to calm him down.

“Damn it!” Oikawa shouted. Eita stayed hidden behind a wall that obscured him from the two.

“Maybe if Shirabu-chan—”

“None of that, Tooru. You’re the best setter for the team and that was the reason why you’re on the court instead of him. Maybe Shirabu could’ve done it in another way, but you were the one chosen to be in that court. Not him.”

“Still, maybe he could have been better than me, like Tobio-chan— OUCH! IWA-CHAN!!”

“Stop saying they’re better than you, Shittykawa!”

“But they are— IWA-CHAN!!"

Eita shook his head and let out an amused smile. Despite how painful it is, for Iwaizumi to love someone that would never be him, he can’t help but still be happy for the boy. Oikawa Tooru is truly an amazing individual, that much Eita could say and he and Iwaizumi fit well with one another, like puzzle pieces only meant for each other.

As for Eita, maybe the feelings wouldn’t go away soon, but he will still support Iwaizumi in every way possible. He is his friend after all, and that’s all he would ever be.

Eita pushed himself off the wall and started to walk away, pulling up his phone to text Iwaizumi that he would be going on ahead.

He didn’t notice the figure walking towards him until they bumped into each other.

Copper-brown hair flooded his vision and Eita’s hand went to the shorter boy’s shoulder to steady him, “Oh, I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking.” Eita apologized. The boy scrunched his nose in annoyance ( _cute)_ , “Obviously.”

Eita noticed the pink jacket and shorts that the boy was wearing, as well as the puffy, red-rimmed eyes and flushed cheeks, “You’re the other setter from Shiratorizawa right? Number 10?”

The other boy only nodded in response.

“Are you looking for Oikawa?”

“Yes. Coach asked me to go get him because we will be leaving soon.”

“Oh, he’s with my friend right now. I don’t think you would want to go there and watch them eat each other’s face.”

The boy held a look of utter distaste on his soft features which made Eita laugh, “I thought so. Come on. Let’s head down. I’ll just shoot my friend a text to tell him to bring Oikawa down as soon as possible.”

The boy nodded and walked alongside him, “Thank you, um..”

“Semi. I’m Semi Eita.”

“Oh,” he said softly and looked up at him, blinking once and his caramel eyes lit up in recognition, “Seijoh’s setter. I’m Shirabu Kenjirou.”

“Nice to meet you, Shirabu.”

 

 

Graduation day came and since Seijoh and Shiratorizawa have different dates set for their respective ceremonies, Oikawa was able to come to theirs.

“Iwa-chan, I’m so proud of you!” Oikawa cried dramatically when they went to meet him after. Iwaizumi just sighed but he didn’t try to get out of his boyfriend’s grip.

Their kouhais from the team went to congratulate them as well and Eita promised that they would be taking them out for a meal later. Oikawa greeted the rest of Seijoh, and struck a conversation with Kindaichi and Kunimi who were his kouhais from Kitagawa-Daiichi.

“Oh, oh! I brought someone with me. He insisted on tagging along.” Oikawa turned and looked around. When he saw who he was looking for, he immediately called and gestured for him to come closer, “Shirabu-chan! Come here, come here~’

Shirabu Kenjirou, Shiratorizawa’s other setter was walking towards them from where he was seated by the least populated area. Eita recognized him immediately and waved at the boy when their eyes met. Shirabu only offered a nod in return.

“This is my favorite kouhai from Shiratorizawa and our future captain, Shirabu Kenjirou.” Oikawa introduced him. Shirabu, who was now standing beside Oikawa, had his eyes locked on Yahaba, who was glaring at him with the same intensity held in Shirabu’s eyes. Everyone noticed the growing tension, and was on guard. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were looking on with amusement, while Eita just shook his head, because Yahaba had always been competitive and the word “captain” may have triggered it, and Iwaizumi just sighed.

“I’ll see you on the court next year, Shitabu.” Yahaba said through gritted teeth.

“As long as you can keep up and not get eliminated on the first day, then I guess I’ll see you, too, Yahaba-chan~”  Shirabu said, his sweet tone dripping with sarcasm.

“Alright, save that for next year. We’re here today to have some fun!” Oikawa said. “Now, now let’s move along.” He started talking about this ramen shop that he heard served very delicious food and he wanted to try it out and why not take the opportunity to do it today.

“Semi-san, can I speak with you?” Shirabu said, making heads turn in their direction. Iwaizumi raised a curious eyebrow, “You two know each other?”

“Yeah, I met him during the finals while you and Oikawa were making out by the secluded areas on the third floor.”

Eita was only fooling around, but based on the blush that crept up on Iwaizumi’s face and the choked cough that Oikawa let out, it really did happen. “Oh my god.” Eita said as Hanamaki and Matsukawa started to laugh and tease the two. He only shook his head and gestured for Shirabu to follow him so they could step away from the group and speak in private.

“What is it?” Eita asked. Shirabu was looking at the ground, as if it seemed interesting at that moment. He would open his mouth and then close it again, before pursing his lips in thought. Eita decided to just let him take his time.

“Would you.. perhaps.. be interested in going out with me?” Shirabu asked, his voice soft and quiet that Eita almost didn’t hear it.

“I—Are you sure about that?” Eita asked incredulously. Shirabu looked up and rolled his eyes, a faint blush painting his cheeks. “Obviously.”

Eita wasn’t able to stop the laugh that bubbled in his chest because it was the same word that Shirabu uttered to him when they first met.

“I wouldn’t go the extra mile just to ask someone out on a date and get to know them better if I wasn’t serious about it, you know.”

Eita smiled. _Ah, I haven’t felt this light in so long._ “Sure, let’s do that.”

 

 

**_SIX YEARS LATER_ **

 

Eita was standing in his kitchen with Matsukawa as they prepared tonight’s assortment of foods. The former members of Shiratorizawa and Seijoh VBC decided to come together to watch the livestream of the national team’s match against China.

“Satori told me that we should really go with him and watch the next match live.” Matsukawa said as he took the popcorn out from the oven and placed it in a bowl.

Eita just snorted, “I still can’t believe that the two of you get along so well when back in high school, you would always try to bite each other’s head off.”

“Great minds think alike and stick together, Eita. You should know that by now.” Matsukawa said.

With Iwaizumi and Oikawa dating, it was hard to not be able to hang out with the guys from Shiratorizawa, even more when they started playing for the national team along with Ushijima. The lines between Shiratorizawa and Seijoh blurred until they were one big group of volleyball dorks who constantly hang out with one another for fun despite their busy schedules.

And then, there was Shirabu.

His thoughts halted when he felt arms encircling his waist and a weight on his shoulder, and he heard a tired and heavy sigh. He smiled, _Ah, there he is._

“Long day?” He asked softly, carefully moving to not jostle the boy so much. He felt Shirabu nod into his shoulder, “Yahaba was far more annoying than usual which makes it even more exhausting.”

“I am NOT annoying!” Yahaba said as he entered the kitchen to grab the food and bring them out in the living room where the TV was already set up and the rest of the guys were seated, ready to watch today’s match.

Shirabu just snorted and stood straight then proceeded to help in taking out the food as well.

 

 

When Shirabu asked him out on a date back in high school, he never expected that they would go this far. Hell, he never expected to fall in love with the brunet and now they’re sharing an apartment together, five years into the relationship and growing stronger day by day.

Sometimes, Eita still wonders how he got lucky enough to have someone love him the way Shirabu does.

He looked at the Shirabu, Eita always found himself doing so, and it would never cease to make his heart flutter every time Shirabu looks back at him with a fond and soft smile on his face and undying love in his eyes, as if Eita is his whole world.

Ever since he was in middle school, Eita was used to looking at a person who was looking at something far beyond than what Eita could be. Six years later, and he started to look beyond Iwaizumi, beyond Oikawa, far beyond that he saw the universe and realized it was held in caramel-brown eyes matching copper-brown hair, stars as freckles that dotted his nose during summer and Eita loved to kiss every one of them, soft angelic voice and strong but gentle fingertips that never failed to make him relax on a tiring day and lull him to a nice, dreamless sleep. Eita thought of never letting him go, even more when he would wake up to the wonderful sight of Shirabu Kenjirou lying down beside him on their bed, features peaceful in his sleep.  

Why would he when he already got the universe right in his hands?

Semi Eita found Shirabu Kenjirou and reached out to him, despite the amount of space between them, Shirabu looked back and held his hand out, meeting Eita’s halfway until chocolate and caramel molded perfectly into one another in the spiral of life, love and eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> a little side story that shirabooboo really knows who semi was and always looked up to him ever since they were in middle school and he just pretended he didn't know who semi was when they bumped into each other when he was looking for oikawa (shirabu totally planned to bump into semi). basically semi was to shirabu as iwaizumi was to semi, and they ended up falling in love (and it was only when they were dating that semi knew about shirabu's crush on him because taichi told him). and oikawa totally knew about shirabu's little crush and he was the one who convinced booboo to just ask semi out on a date and he dragged (somewhat) him along to seijoh. 
> 
> that's it. i didn't want to change POVs so i thought i'll just place booboo's side of the story here. i hope you all like it and thanks for reading!


End file.
